Dabbles by Mixwe
by Mixwe
Summary: Seddie Soup for the Seddie Soul! A collection of little ideas and thoughts I really wanted to put down that became short moments between our favorite pair! Hope you like! I know that some people don't read dabbles but these are worth it! TRUST!
1. Slip Up

Dabbles by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**Slip-Up"**

**Outside POV:**

**America Sings announced another commercial break after five minutes of entertainment. Everyone (Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie) sighed in annoyance, all wondering if it was worth it.**

"**I'm thirsty!" Carly declared, standing up off the couch. She skipped off to the fridge in her perky manor.**

**She opened the door and leaned in. She took out lemonade for herself then looked over her shoulder, "What do you guys want?"**

"**Peppy Cola!" Sam ordered.**

"**Wahoo Punch!" Spencer piped in.**

"**Sam!" Freddie asked for.**

**Carly's eyebrows fell in confusion, as did the other two on the couch with him.**

**He just looked over everyone until his questioning look landed back on Carly.**

"**You want… Sam?" Carly clarified, practically gagging on the shocking words.**

**Freddie, now frantic, studied the faces in the room closer, "I said that out loud?!?" he whisper-shouted at Carly but everyone could hear it.**

**The shaken brunette just nodded.**

"**Guh…" Freddie couldn't find any way to resolve this situation, "I, uh, meant, I still have some left-over smoothie in there if you could, grab it." he stuttered, eyes still wide with nerves.**

"**Oh… Okay." Carly pried herself away from the awkward moment, grabbed his smoothie for him, and made her way back with the drinks.**

**She set each one out in front of their owner then sat down.**

**Everyone seemed to decide to let it go as they settled back into the couch simultaneously.**


	2. Mistake

Dabbles by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**Mistake"**

**Outside POV:**

**Sam Puckett, escaping from the prison of a school after the last bell, made her way down the street. She walked (slash, kicked random rocks, parked cars, and people wearing stripes) along for a while before stopping.**

**It was a huge shadow that slowed her. She looked up at the enormous silhouette of a claw that was blocking the sun and her motivation to continue home. Suddenly she had a new purpose.**

**She was going to climb this monster of a tree.**

**Unstoppable, she bolted to the massive trunk and gave it a huge bear hug. She soon found out she was hugging more than a tree.**

**Her arms retracted as if they had just touched a hot stove. But the thing had already hugged her back, and he wasn't letting go.**

"**Nice to see you too…" Freddie laughed into her hair, his head over her shoulder as he held on.**

"**Uh…" Sam couldn't talk, her heart was beating so hard and fast she couldn't her herself think or process what was going on.**

**Her arms, as if controlled by a force stronger than her own, found their way around him unsurely. They just stood there for a while, wrapped around each other. Finally Freddie pulled himself away slightly. They still had their arms around each other but this way they were face to face.**

**Sam was completely bewildered and Freddie was beaming with joy.**

"**I've been waiting to do this for a while." He told her before leaning in to sweep her into their second kiss.**

**All Sam could think was that this was the best mistake she'd ever made.**


	3. Comforting

Dabbles by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**Comforting"**

**Outside POV:**

"**I-I'm… I've got to… I'm going to go into my room and watch something less disgusting!" Carly yelled jumping out from the middle of her two friends and ran to safety.**

**Sam had convinced them it was time to watch a horror movie, she knew it wouldn't be long before Carly couldn't take it, and Freddie wasn't looking much better.**

"**You gunna chicken out too bitty-boy?" Sam challenged, turning to Freddie.**

"**No" Freddie meant for it to be forceful, but it came out as more of a squeak. She laughed at him for much longer than needed, then, turning back to the screen, got mad at the innocent tech-geek.**

"**SHHHH! This is my favorite part!" she scolded as if it was him making the ruckus.**

**Freddie focused onto the screen for all of two seconds before belting out in the most comical high-pitched girl scream ever. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**He had catapulted from his seat and found himself sitting on Sam's lap, arms wrapped around her neck. He was shaking with fear, his face buried in her shoulder.**

**Little whimpers escaped his lips as Sam took over: rocking him back and forth and shushing him comfortingly. "Alright, ALL-right little dorky boy, it's okay…" she cooed, patting his back.**

**She reached over (which was difficult with a fully grown guy curled up on top of her) and turned off the TV. Freddie relaxed as soon as the chain-saw noises ceased.**

**He started breathing regularly again, and then let go of Sam and flopped himself off of her. He sat next to her, kind of draping over the couch, eyes still nervously flicking from every shadowed corner in the room.**

"**I'll be right back" Sam huffed, getting off the couch. As soon as she was gone Freddie clenched up again. She slipped in Galaxy Wars, which Spencer had presented prominently on the shelf labeled "Spencer's Valuables DO NOT TOUCH!"**

**Freddie smiled as the familiar theme song started playing, but his face fell when Sam didn't return to the couch.**

**He watched her longingly as she fiddled around in the kitchen. Not once looking back at the movie, he saw when she turned to come back. She was armed with two cups of hot cocoa.**

"**Here you go" Freddie was amazed at her kindness as she handed him a cup and sat down next to him, then she added, "nub."**

**She glanced over at him, he was looking at her. They both cracked a smile before sheepishly looking back towards the movie they were missing.**

**It was Sam's first time watching Galaxy Wars and she appeared to be enjoying it. She slumped down in her seat, falling against Freddie who welcomed the closeness.**

"**You know, this isn't so bad" she commented. Freddie hoped she wasn't talking about the movie.**


	4. staring contest

Dabbles by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**Staring Contest"**

**Outside POV:**

**Carly plucked up the first powdered donut out of the box as she set it down on the kitchen table.**

"**FREDDIE! SAM! DONUTS!" she called out to her friends. Without delay a mad clomping dash down the stairs brought forth her two best friends. In the blink of an eye the they were seated on either side of the table, two to three donuts in mouth and bundles in hand.**

**Carly smiled, she was wise to grab her treat early. Her two friends were going so crazy over the little circles of goodness that she wouldn't be getting another one. Freddie had been on his no-sugar, no-oil, and no-fat diet (forced upon him by his mother) for a month already. But his mom was out today which meant she wouldn't be popping in for random inspections. Freddie was drooling for sugar.**

**Sam just ate anything in sight.**

**The two consumed pastries like they were starving, paying no regard to table manors or choking hazards. The full box from a minute ago was now empty. Empty except for one, single donut.**

**The last donut.**

**Both Freddie and Sam's arms shot out and clutched the prize simultaneously. Carly watched as their eyes widened, scanning from the powdered treasure to the person opposite of them. Their grip tightened, but they didn't pull. Both knew that would mean a rip, which would forfeit the other half away. They were already strategizing for battle; Carly could see it in their eyes, which were blood-shot from hunger and determination. Saliva formed in Freddie's slightly open mouth, a grimace met Sam's. They were both perched forward on their chairs, ready to lunge. Carly felt guilty for bringing the donuts and causing this hazard-filled moment, her two friends each were waiting for the first shot to be fired. Carly had to stop things before they exploded.**

"**STARING CONTEST!" Carly cried out, it was the first thing she could think of.**

**They both risked a fleeting glance at her outburst before locking in on the desert again.**

"**Winner gets the powdered donut" Carly backed up her thought. It was perfect, both of them couldn't resist a challenge and this way the whole situation would resolve without incident.**

**Sam, jumping at what she thought would be an easy win, looked up at Freddie. He was already watching her.**

"**It's on." Sam spoke strong and slow. Freddie lifted an eyebrow in interested.**

"**You're going down, Puckett." He spat, his lower lip bursting forward on the "P" of Puckett.**

"**Bring it on Benson." Sam just had to have the last word.**

**Carly soaked in the intense moment before become referee, "Okay, starting in three… two… one!" she called out. After her last word Sam and Freddie forgot she existed, their world narrowed to only each other. Actually it was smaller than each other; it was each other's eyes.**

**Freddie's gaze immediately made contact with Sam's. They were like a brick wall at first. He saw a hardness, a closed door, a rigid tangle of blue-gray bars especially set up for him. His stare bore in further. He saw a melting point. It was a sparkle that cracked through; a single sparkle of wonder and curiosity powered by possibility. He didn't know why it came but he knew it was the key. Her pupil, which at first was like coal, radiated its glow. This glow melted the icy blue quickly. Her watched with intrigue as he made out flecks of color, each giving their own story and memory. He saw himself and her together in each one of them, laughing, fighting, laughing, fighting, it was their relationship. All these occurrences, all the flecks of brightness, they built in volume till their outer lining collided with their neighbor. Both her eyes were filled with a tug of war between all these moments till one conquered all. The same moment that was shining in his. It was their first kiss.**

**Both Sam and Freddie, who were hypnotized by each other's stare, had leaned forward without realizing. Soon they felt their lips connect just as the image in their eyes did. The explosive event swept over them. Their hands, having something better to do, released the donut and wrapped around each other. It was at first difficult because there was a table in the way, but Sam wouldn't let that stop her. She climbed on top of the wooden surface to reach the angle she desired.**

**The situation was increasingly awkward, so Carly grabbed the powdered donut and slipped away.**


	5. Rhetorical

Dabbles By Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**Rhetorical"**

**Outside POV:**

**It was a brisk Seattle night, not yet raining but the clouds were getting thicker and darker. The iCarly gang had been safely tucked inside the Bushwell Plaza until they decided to brave the approaching storm for the sake of smoothies and smoothies alone.**

"**What the heck! Why's it so cold?" Sam hollered angrily at the sky and at her friends. Carly didn't bother reminded Sam that she had told her to grab a coat, to which Sam had refused.**

"**Well, I'm no meteorologist, but I believe it has something to do with the underlying icy gust cutting through the rising warm air and originating from…" Freddie began, but like always, he wasn't able to finish his thought.**

"**Shut it dork, no one asked you." Sam barked. Carly just rolled her eyes; she knew this was her friends' favorite thing to do.**

"**You just did!" Freddie protested. He stopped in his tracks, causing Sam to do the same. Carly, on the other hand, proceeded to the Groovy Smoothie which was just a few steps away. She knew they would take a while.**

"**It was a rhetorical question! Here, let me give you an example: *ahem* How do you have better grades than me when you are the **_**dumbest person alive?**_**" she leaned forward expectantly.**

**He was about to answer when he caught himself from more abuse. He decided to play her game, "Why can't you go five minutes without insulting or complaining?"**

**She growled at the need to reply as a clever remark ate at her throat. She kept it down and settled to one-up him. "How many times have you tried, and epically failed, at getting Carly to go out with you? A billion?" she tilted her head in teasing question.**

**The Carly-jab, his soft spot. "Why are you so think-headed?" he called out angrily.**

**The wily smile scraped off her face, "Why are you so **_**block**_**-headed?" she modified.**

**He was at a loss for a second, biting his tongue as he desperately searched for something to say that would defeat the blond demon. Suddenly it came to him, "When are you going to admit you love me?" he smiled evilly. She couldn't answer, she couldn't deny it.**

**Her face turned red out of anger and slight embarrassment on where this was going, "When are you gunna get over yourself?" His smile dropped and was replaced by hers, "Do you really think you're THAT great a kisser?" she continued while he choked.**

"**Do you really think you could find better?" He challenged.**

**She was about to continue the way this was going, but stopped herself momentarily and took things in another direction, "Do you really think it's worth trying?"**

**His eyes flickered away from her for a second in surprise, what did she mean by that? "Are you saying you don't want to find anyone else?" he asked baffled.**

**She didn't feel like she was on dangerous ground quite yet, but she didn't feel comfortable, before she knew it she was talking again, "If you don't give me a chance, won't I have to?" she kind of cringed at how lame that sounded. It wasn't really a jab… at all.**

"**Well…" he stuttered, not grasping at common ground, "if you want to… shouldn't we give it a try?" he chewed on his bottom lip at the awkwardness of putting himself out there.**

"**Um…" she gathered up the remnants of their game for one final question, "Why not?"**


	6. Eyes

Dabbles By Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**Eyes"**

_**Sam's POV:**_

**Stable and comfortable, like the earth, it's the only thing that hasn't ever given in under my feet. Safety, it overlaps in thick layers, a creamy brown wraps around me.**

**Inviting and tempting, a net catching all that comes near, yet finds a way to keep its original identity. In brightness, a new world calls to me.**

**Sensible and knowing, if there's a right answer it's in the depths of this deep and dense cavern. Truth, it vanquishes all deceit, something I can believe in.**

**Innocence and excitement, glistens in flecks, accepting and joining the world in all its opportunities. Confidence, a strength rare to find, draws me forward into the unknown.**

_**Freddie's POV:**_

**Moving and flowing, forever a change, skipping from one thing to the other. Not a single moment will be forgotten or used up. Willfulness, a dancing blue stream, intrigues me.**

**Protective and private, a rock solid wall, guarding a deserving and beautiful core. Experiences all build up or break through this glassy shield. Glimpses of what's beyond pull me in.**

**Wild and rebellious, sparks off from a center, challenging the world not to bend at will. A passion, fierce and undeniable, dares me to near a fire seeming only to destroy.**

**Love and connection, diving into what's worthy, intense care that envelopes and seals. A concrete sense and trust of what's good, letting me know I will always belong.**

_**Sam and Freddie's POV:**_

**Two orbs tell me everything I need to know,**

**Everything I want.**

_**Carly's POV:**_

… **I wonder if Sam and Freddie know they've been staring into each other's eyes for over forty minutes… eh, I'll just let them be. Maybe I could just do some homework or something…**


	7. Missing Her

Dabbles by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**Missing Her"**

**Freddie's POV:**

**My apartment walls all seemed to swish together, an agonizing green. It reminded me of… barf. I should have repainted. Oh, who am I kidding, I would rather have the walls ACTUALLY decorated with barf than have to repaint. Besides, Gibby likes the color this way. Uh, Gibby, God only knows why I thought it would be a good idea to have him as my room mate. Although I do enjoy the check for half the bill he gives me every month from his mom. What I don't enjoy is his mom's "visits". More like, I'm staying with you for a week because my son still needs someone to go underwear shopping with, and apparently the search is a lot more intense and detailed than I thought. They go online and examine ever single store nearby or at least in state, checking ratings, making sure the elastic is **_**just right**_**… ugh. I'm in a bad mood. I have been, since she left.**

**Sam, the girl I'm crazy about, just gone. I remember the last moment I saw her vividly. Her hair, still crazy as ever, all thrown into a messy ponytail. Her sneakers, the same ones she wore in high school about three or so years ago. Her glasses, which Carly forced her to wear for the first day she had gotten them, smashed against the floor and freshly stomped upon. I can crack a half smile at her unusually usual violence now, but at that moment in time I had snapped. I just yelled at her, screamed my head off. I had saved up all that money from my job at Radio Shack to pay for them just to have her… ugh. I guess I'm still a little mad.**

**She always makes me angry. That's part of… us, I guess. I miss it. I miss it so much. I miss her. I miss her insane choices that always have me worried. I miss her mischievous smile that tells me I'm about to step into her next practical joke. I miss her monstrous apatite that has emptied my fridge on several occasions. I miss it all.**

**It's an ache deep inside me, gnawing through my skin. It's a sinking, lowering me into the floor and leaving me hollowed yet heavy. It's a flood of regret, cascading over top of me every time I think about what could have been. If I had only told her. If I had only taken that chance. If I had only-**

**The door swung open and slammed against the wall, "Yo yo, Benson. I'm using your shower. I just came home from the Extreme Paint-Ball Fight Re-Match Explosion with Spence (which Mama dominated) and I'm just gross right now. Carls watched Terms of Endearment and is sulking in ours. She won't come out until I tell her that's not how it ends, which I did, but she won't believe me. I had to jog a couple blocks over here, which just made me MORE nasty, so you better not stand in my way because things could get uglier than a dirty shower, Benson. I'll take my time, so deal with it. And I'm not cleaning it up afterwards!" She rambled off as she charged into my bathroom.**

**Okay, I hadn't seen her for only a few hours. It seemed like forever.**


	8. Ham Sandwich

Dabbles by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**ham sandwich"**

**Outside POV:**

**Sam's life was not a pattern. The sun's position in the sky meant nothing to her and never dictated her choices. She slept when she was tired, school or not, and she ate when she was hungry, which was most of the time. But that was it. That was her life. She slept and she ate, she ate and she slept. But what kind of life was that?**

**Sam sat at Carly's kitchen table, ham sandwich raised to her mouth but not making any progress from there. She contemplated this routineless life. A ham sandwich: it was what she was craving now and it should be what she was eating now. Then two seconds later she would get bored and take a nap, or maybe she would be thirsty and would gallop on over to Carly's fridge and grab a peppy cola. She may want to watch TV instead, just to mix things up. The point was she did what she wanted to do when she wanted to do it. Right now she wanted a ham sandwich. So she went and grabbed it. That was that.**

**But was it bad that the most important thing to her right now was a ham sandwich? Sam's stare bore into the compile of meat and bread, searching for reasons. She knew she would be in heaven as she engorged herself, but she knew once it was gone she would forget all about it. All what it meant to her would be gone in a minute or two. Was that it? Was that her life? Flitting from one thing to another, never having a lasting passion or a long term purpose… was something wrong with her?**

**What she needed was something, something that wasn't just another ham sandwich. Something real. Something meaningful and… stable. Something that would last her. She needed… she needed…**

**The door swung open. "Hey Carly! Sam." Freddie greeted with a notable change of tone when addressing her.**

**Sam's eyes widened.**

**Maybe…**

**naw.**


	9. Fire

Dabbles by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**Fire"**

**Freddie's POV:**

**The rest of the world is a dark, cold, soggy paste that clouds my vision and clings to my every move. It drags on me, pulling deeper and farther into its mass. The rest of the world is dreary and dull, thick and slow. The rest of the world is lifeless and lightless. The rest of the world pales in comparison. The rest of the world want to keep me away, the rest of the world isn't part of her and she isn't apart of the rest of the world.**

**She's fire.**

**She lights up the darkness, banishes the shadows to hide from her glow. Her smile, her look, it's a power that's blinding. She reveals what I've missed and what I don't want to be a part of. She shows me how misplaced I was. She doesn't try, she just shines.**

**She burns through the cold until it can't contain all her heat. She's a fever that overlaps in waves and layers. I've never felt more alive than when she ignites that spark inside me. Whether it is with anger, passion, disbelief, celebration, or a strangely cozy calm, I welcome her warmth.**

**She flickers and moves, shaming the settled. Her position cannot be calculated and her purpose cannot be found. She is ever changing and ever stirring. I try to reach out, but she slips away. No push, no pull, she is on her own and exists in herself. I can only watch her when she's here and miss her when she's away; her ongoing lesson of living in the moment.**

**Her color flecks off with possibilities and I have the feeling that I'll never know the ends of her spectrum. Hot and harsh orange envelopes her entirety in a warning to stay away, but I know better than to listen, or maybe I don't know enough. Either way I'll wait and wait until I get another glimpse of her purple.**

**Her shape, if it's a shape, seems almost to be missing a dimension and desperately trying to grasp onto it. Almost like a hologram, an unsteady shine, that can't seem to fit quite right with everything else. But to be lost, never to be captured, in a world such as this is a beautiful thing in my eyes. She doesn't belong, so she can't become trapped. And when she runs I'll run along with her.**

**Her speed is unmatched. Without throwing away time on a thought, she skips from one call for action to another. Scorching the ground with her unmistakable mark is the only thing she leaves. And she'll be thorough in all that she cares to do, but always move on just as fast as she came. Waiting is a waste. She'll avoid a long-term commitment, rejecting any that is forced upon her. I struggle to keep up, but it's worth all my efforts. What she does will be worth doing.**

**Sure, she burns and she destroys. She is capable of leaving you as nothing more than an ashy mess after pulling out all your substance in thick billowy smoke. I've seen her be greedy, feeding wildly off of all that is offered and all that is stolen. I've seen her be wrathful, whipping building flames off and around, knowing her power is enough to eat away and break-down any good that had been built up. I've seen this. But I've seen her restrained. I've seen the fire in her held down. I've seen her self-contained and I've seen her fizzle out. To be honest I'd rather have the former.**

**But I'll keep her going. I'll hold her back just enough. I'll take care of her, tend to her fire. I'll take the licks of flame that singe my skin, knowing it's her way of accepting me into her own. She'll try to scare me off, she can use all her force if she wants, I won't shy away. I won't return to that world I knew, I won't become part of it. I'll detach myself with her. I've learned what she means and I've learned that she likes me around. That's all I need. I'll stay.**

**I'll be swallowed in her fire, never to be seen again.**

I know this one was kind of weird… but the end of iPsycho with the campfire inspired me ;)


	10. To Wash It Away

Dabbles by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**To Wash It Away"**

**Outside POV:**

Sitting on the Shay's living room couch was Carly and Freddie, between them the interchange of irritation cream was in progress.

"-So you put it in your hair?" Freddie asked skeptically.

"I wanted to look pretty!" A defensive Carly whined.

He shook his head at the floor and mumbled, "It's sad that someone just about to graduate high school doesn't even know what poison ivy looks like."

Carly jumped up, "I live in the city! I don't have to know what it looks like!"

Freddie stood up as well. "Yeah, tell that to your rashy ears." He motioned to the decorative red patched that Carly was stroking gently. Her slight pouting caused a snicker from her male best friend.

The door swung open and the two standing by the couch jumped in surprise. Sam slammed her bag on the ground once, and then unnecessarily grabbed it back up again for a second toss.

"So, how was your date?" Freddie inquired lightly, causing the blonde to realize his presence and swivel to face him.

As if possessed, she stomped her way over to him. The intensity of her seething presence made Carly nervous, but she was the only one. Freddie stood his ground as Sam grabbed him by the sides of his head and cupped her mouth over his in a very deep and desperate kiss. He quickly took over, wrapping both arms around her in a tight hug then dipped her down slightly as he smothered her. It was Sam who broke it off. He responded quickly, removing his hold and backing away a few steps. His job was done.

"So, that bad, huh?" he pinched his face tighter in pity.

She huffed, "He was a drooling fish-lips!" then stomped her way into Carly's room to spend the night. That brunette wouldn't be joining her anytime soon, having had a stroke and all.

Freddie turned back to Carly, wiping his mouth a little. He was confused at her reaction at first but then quickly remembered, "I never told you."

Her only response was a randomized sputtering of unintelligible sounds coming from her still dropped jaw. Freddie sympathetically took her by the hand and sat her down next to him for a talk.

"Carly" he identified, trying to get a reaction out of her drying eyes, "This doesn't mean anything." He began.

That broke the trance, "HOW CAN IT NOT MEAN ANYTH-" his hand repressed her outburst.

"This isn't a new thing, okay?" he spoke calm and slow as Carly twitched slightly, "It's no big deal."

She pushed his hand off her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me you were together? THAT'S HUGE! Wait, why was Sam on a date if you guys are together? Did she cheat on you! OH MY GOD! But you kissed her and… you kissed her! WHAT IS GOING ON FREDDIE? WHAT IS GOING ON?" she spazed.

"I was trying to tell you" Freddie grumbled with his forehead in his hand.

Carly tried to catch her breath for a few seconds then looked him in the eye, "Okay, I'm sorry, explain."

He prepared a little by clearing his throat slightly and taking a good breath. "When Sam gets a bad kiss from a guy she comes to me for one to, you know, wash it away." He clarified.

She was still as a statue with eyes bigger than plates.

The moments trickled by before Freddie couldn't stand the awkward, "You know, because I'm such a good kisser" he chuckled nervously at his own egotistical joke. His smile faded, "come on Carly, breath."

She snapped out of it, "I will NEVER understand you two!" she declared, throwing her arms in the air.

This time Freddie laughed a real laugh, "Sam's the mystery, okay? I'm just along for the ride…" a smirk stretched across his face, suggesting that he was getting pleasure from the physical aspects of their relationship.

Carly shoved him with both hands, "Come on! You love her!" she reminded.

"Yeah," a light smile replaced his previous joking look. His gaze wondered away, a hint of sadness making Carly worry.

"Just hold out a little longer, okay? She won't last long." Carly assured, glancing to her room where her next interrogation would be held.

Freddie stood up "Hope you're right" he said and stepped out the door.

**I felt weird using the L-word (which, if you haven't read a bunch of my stuff, I never use). It just felt right in this one-shot. The thing is that I don't want to make things cheesy or unrealistic because of their age, but in this scenario the relationship had already developed a lot. Plus they prematurely use the word love a LOT on iCarly anyway. Or else it seems like a lot to me…**


	11. Oven Mitts

Dabbles by Mixwe

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

"**Oven Mitts"**

Outside POV:

It was a stormy Seattle day. Freddie was making himself dinner since his mom was away at work. Frozen pizza: not that complicated to whip up. The timer dinged just as a nock sounded from the doorway.

"I'll be right there!" he called to the mystery guest as he slipped oven mitts on his hands and placed the pizza on his counter. He took a few strides to let the person in.

A drenched and white-faced Sam shivered on the other side.

"You knocked on the door." He stated. She never did that. She always barged right in, lock or not.

Slipping past him she dripped all the way to the couch and sat down, staring forward. He looked down at his oven-mitted hands that she hadn't made fun of, then over to the pizza that she hadn't touched. Panic set in.

"Sam, are you okay?" he asked. There was no response except a slight sob that was being fought down. Sam hated that she was crying. That wasn't the only thing, or person, she hated right now.

Freddie wanted to reach out in some way, but he didn't know how. He ventured to the couch to sit next to her. And waited a while, trying to figure out some way to break the ice, or water, that was coating the soaked girl he was staring at.

Her dull and grey eyes connected with his, "Are you still a nice guy?" she checked.

Not knowing where this was going he answered, "I try to be…"

She looked back down and mumbled, "He cheated on me."

A fire lit inside Freddie. He hated that guy from the moment Sam met him. How dare he turn her into this soggy mess, wrecking his mom's couch. "I'll kill him."

"Don't worry I already did." She reassured, shrugging it off, "I left him with Gibby-style trauma."

Freddie chuckled and she tried out a smirk.

A moment passed and the tech-boy nerd, as she always placed him as, became her best friend. He knew the shift and he took his new position, "come here" he told her before they wrapped around each other in an lasting hug.

He held her, shielding her from the world. She felt her anger and hurt melt away, but she held on longer than necessary, just because she wanted to and in case she wouldn't get another chance. When she let go he really looked at her, checking if anything had changed.

She shifted her position and took his hands from her shoulders and held them up. "Are you wearing oven-mitts grandma?" His smile broke out in relief. "Now gimme your pizza."

**I really felt like showing the friendship-side of them. Hope you liked. (and sorry for the monstrously long break between the last time I posted anything and now. Can't promise I'll get any better, but sorry.)**


End file.
